


That a Boy, Clarence

by Sailorhathor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Sex, Car Sex, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorhathor/pseuds/Sailorhathor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even angels, it seemed, had egos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That a Boy, Clarence

**Title:** That a Boy, Clarence  
**Author:** Sailorhathor  
**Word Count:** 4,106  
**Characters/Pairings:** Meg/Castiel  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Graphic het sex. Language. Spoilers for season 6. Meg makes threats of violence against babies.  
**Summary:** _Even angels, it seemed, had an ego._  
**Author Notes:** Takes place after "Caged Heat." Thanks to Moonlitxmelody for the beta.

 

The angel looked troubled. If there was anything Meg liked, it was messing with angels, especially this one. She came up behind him, hands demurely folded together in front of her. "What's the matter, Clarence?"

Castiel gave her a glance and then went back to staring at the rows and rows of bassinets. "I don't know what to do with them."

Meg looked at the wailing, crying babies that were half human, half shapeshifter; Crowley had simply left them, and with no one to wipe their little butts or feed their screaming mouths. Oh, but, Crowley hadn't _left_ them... Castiel had killed him, hadn't he? Meg smiled, a little bounce in her step. "They're only half human?"

"Yes. And their other half is dangerous." Sighing, he concluded, "I should eliminate them, but..."

"So that's what's bothering you?" She laughed. "Angels are so sentimental." Taking out the silver angel knife, Meg held it up and examined it. "Why don't you let me take this one? I won't have any problem slicing all of their little necks. Especially if it will get them to shut up."

Castiel stared at her for several long seconds, saying nothing. Finally, he replied, "I didn't think you would come back. Isn't that a bit dangerous for you?"

Meg smiled again. "Couldn't stay away, Clarence. Not from you."

"Why do you keep calling me Clarence? That's not my name," Castiel said with a brief shake of his head.

"It's just a nickname." She tossed the knife in the air and caught it a couple of times. "Oh come on, don't tell me you've never seen _It's a Wonderful Life_."

"Is that a film?"

"Yes," Meg snickered. "It's a film."

"I've only seen one movie. It was very confusing." He looked at the babies again. "We can't kill them."

"Then what?"

Shaking his head, Castiel gave it some thought. "I can't give them back to their families."

Meg quickly added, "What's left of them."

He tried to ignore her. "Not without... some warning."

"It's not like the shifters will just automatically turn out bad. It depends on how they're raised."

"Yes, but who could raise a child with such strange abilities?" Castiel watched her play with the knife for a moment. "I'm actually surprised you can handle that."

"What, this knife? I know my way around a knife." Meg rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean, it's an angelic weapon. We thought demons wouldn't even be able to touch them without pain."

"Oh." Grinning, Meg took Castiel's hand, wrapped it around the shaft of the long silver knife, and put the blade to her own throat. "If the knife were to come in contact with my demon self, like, if you cut me with it right now, it would burn me. But without breaking the skin, there is no pain. The skin of my meatsuit acts as a barrier."

Castiel shifted uncomfortably, gently trying to take his hand back. "Oh. That clears that up."

Meg pressed the blade harder against her skin, and hissed. "Do you want to hurt me, Clarence?" She leaned in, closer to him. Close enough to kiss.

Clearing his throat, Castiel moved back. "Strangely, no."

"Then what do you want to do to me?" she asked in a suggestive tone.

He extracted his hand from her grasp, leaving her to take hold of the knife so it wouldn't drop to the floor. "Nothing in particular." Castiel dusted off his hands, as if they'd gotten dirty. "May I ask you a favor, though?"

"Hmmm, what's that?"

"Would you help me change and feed these babies so they'll stop crying?"

Meg, sneering, tried to decide if staying and messing with the angel was worth all that. She fidgeted in place. Hell, she was horny. "Anything to stop their caterwauling."

She gave his ass a good once over when he bent over to retrieve a nearby box of diapers. Yes, it was worth staying.

*****

Crowley's cronies had left behind the supplies they needed to take care of the children, and now they were all quiet, at least for the time being. By the time they were done, Meg was using every bit of strength she had not to start slicing through the whole lot of them. Crying, screaming, stinking... she was a demon! Was she expected not to take just one baby as a snack? No one would miss _one_ baby.

"Done here," she deadpanned, patting the last brat on the back lightly. "There, there."

"Did it release gas?" Castiel asked.

Meg nodded, her face a mask of boredom. "Yeah, it burped."

"Alright then." Castiel looked them all over once again. "Maybe if we told their families what to expect..."

Putting the baby in its bassinet, Meg sighed, rolling her eyes. "And then they'd call the police and have you carted off to the loony bin. Haven't you learned anything about people, Clarence?"

"I would appreciate it if you'd stop calling me that."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Castiel."

He caught her grinning at him... that way. "So what would you suggest?"

"I suggest..." Meg scooped up the angel knife on her way past the table where she'd put it down. "...that we do a spell I know of that will turn them fully human." She began to play with the weapon again, enjoying the way it felt in her hand.

Castiel sounded offended when he said, "Angels are not used to resorting to Witchcraft to solve any of their problems."

"It's not strictly Witchcraft. Just a very ancient incantation that needs a ton of juice to work." Meg pretended to pick dirt from under her nails with the knife, which was no easy feat with how long it was.

It seemed she had Castiel's attention. "What kind of 'juice'?"

A cunning smile crossed her face. A little truth, a little lie... "Oh, just some angel blood... mixed with demon spirit."

"Demon spirit?"

The smile grew. "Demon cum."

Castiel blinked, eyes instantly becoming troubled, and turned away. Had she embarrassed him? "How... how do we get that?" He looked at her, dumb hope in his expression. "You can go get some?"

Meg snickered, moving closer to him. Castiel backed up a few steps. She curled her hand around the knot in his tie like a predatory snake. "No." Meg yanked him forward until they were nose to nose. "We have to _make_ some."

Oh, it was _delicious_ how much he squirmed in his skin in reaction to hearing that. Meg watched the cobalt blue eyes shift from side to side in discomfort. "I can't do that." Castiel finally looked her right in the eye. "Especially not with you."

"Well..." Meg released him, sauntering away. "...I guess we'll have to kill them, then." She gestured to the babies.

The sleeping, innocent, helpless babies.

Castiel fidgeted a little longer before sighing in defeat. "It's not that you haven't chosen an attractive vessel, it's just that - "

"Oh, so you think she's cute?"

As Castiel continued rambling, Meg spun around and showed off her meatsuit's finer features, as if walking the catwalk at a fashion show. "It's just that I'm an angel in a body that's not mine, and angels are forbidden to mate with human women, and then there's the fact that you're a demon in a human body..."

Meg put a finger to his lips. "Shut up, Clarence." When he furrowed his brow, she amended, "Castiel."

He just looked at her, troubled, unsure.

"Why don't we approach it this way?" Meg shed herself of her leather jacket, removing it slowly, sensuously, taking advantage of every curve of the body in which she resided. "You said something earlier about the pizza man?"

"Yes."

"What was that about?"

"Well... Dean Winchester had possession of a movie he called a 'porno.' I lacked anything structured to do and so I put in this movie, to watch it. In it, a man came to the door with a pizza, to deliver it to a woman, and for some reason, they began to remove each other's clothes."

"Ohhh, sounds good." Meg kicked off her boots, letting them thump against the nearby wall.

Castiel continued. "What confused me most was that the pizza man began spanking this woman. Dean wouldn't explain to me what she had done wrong." He shrugged. "We're not supposed to talk about it."

Meg, untucking her shirt, moved a little closer to him. "Ah, see, here's what you don't understand. Some people like a little pain. Gets them turned on. Or, they just like to pretend that they're bad, and have someone spank them for it." She presented her rear end to him. "I've been a bad little demon. Spank me."

Still confused, Castiel gave her a light slap on the behind.

"Ooh, that's good. But harder."

He did it again, harder.

" _Harder_ ," she growled.

Castiel spanked her hard enough to almost knock her off her feet. Meg whooped with delight and spun around, putting her arms around his neck. "Now you're getting the hang of it."

"I still don't get it."

"Do you get this?" Meg pulled him into a long, passionate kiss. That was something he knew how to do.

When the kiss was broken, Castiel realized he had his arms around her. "I really shouldn't do this," he said.

"If you say so..." Meg knew she already had him, she just had to reel him in. "There are other things we can do without going that far."

Castiel seemed relieved to hear that. "Okay."

Acting coy, Meg walked away and took her shirt off over her head. She stood before him in a lacy black bra, absently stroking along its curves, her fingers brushing her cleavage. "You'll want to get a towel."

"For...?"

She grinned. "I think you know what for."

*****

Castiel tried not to watch. Angels weren't supposed to give in to curiosity. But he had spent too much time with humans, and the movie had stirred something in his vessel he'd not felt before... as Meg spread the blanket out on the floor and shucked off her jeans, Castiel was watching.

And she knew it.

"This would go a lot faster if you'd help me," Meg informed him, saying it casually like they were talking about baking cookies for a sale instead of having angel/demon relations.

Castiel did not move, rooted to the spot by ancient loyalties he could not yet shake.

"Just sayin'..." She lay down on the blanket, giving her body a good, sinuous stretch. "This is going to feel good," Meg said, and picked up the knife.

It wasn't that she really needed the knife to get off. It was just that she knew it would make a good show. Meg first slid the blade ever so slowly between her breasts, stroking her cleavage with it. To herself she wondered if Castiel was picturing putting his dick here as he watched. Meg sure was. With several sawing motions, she cut the bra in two, the fabric popping open and revealing her tits. For good measure, she threw in a sexy moan.

Meg caught him looking again. She ran her hand over one breast, then the other, teasing the already hard nipples.

Castiel cleared his throat.

Next, she slipped the shaft of the knife into her panties, again, going slowly to draw it out, and spread her legs. She moaned, sliding it in between the lips of her pussy. Castiel couldn't help but watch, not even trying to hide it, when she began to tease her clit by sliding the shaft of the weapon up and down over it, getting herself nice and wet.

He got down on the floor, kneeling beside her. "I should be ready with the towel."

"Yeah." Inwardly, Meg chuckled. She took the knife out, turned it around, and slipped the blade into her panties, now stroking it over her clit in a dangerous show. She yanked it upward, and it tore through her panties with little effort. _Riiiiip, rip, rip_. Meg cut the rest away until her underwear lay in tatters around her hips. Another moan for good measure.

Castiel watched her glisten as she rubbed the hilt of the knife over her clit again, fast, beginning to pant. "Ooooh... uhhhhh..." She bucked her hips in time with the strokes.

"Should I... should I get some now?" Castiel stammered.

"Mm hm," Meg replied, moving the knife out of the way. When Castiel swiped at her pussy with the towel, she grabbed his hand, pressing it against her, and gyrated on it. "Mmmmm!" Meg cried out.

Flustered, Castiel pulled the towel and his hand away, looking at the floor.

She noticed the lump in his pants, and grinned. Meg then took the shaft of the knife and slid it slowly up inside her.

It was obscene, what she was doing with the weapon now. Castiel couldn't look away as soon as he realized what she had done. Meg braced the point of the knife against a crack in the cement floor and began to fuck herself with the shaft, pushing down and pulling up on it as she writhed on the blanket. The moaning and her fingers on her clit and the dirty ecstasy on her face as she masturbated like that, it was all so... If the knife slipped off the crack, she might push it so far inside herself that it would cut her. _Obscene_. Castiel didn't even realize he was reaching for the knife until he saw his hand hovering near it, and he pulled it back with a snap.

She had seen that. Meg grinned, then went on writhing and moaning. "Oh, Castiel."

His eyes widened. She could see in those heated eyes, though, that he _liked_ it. "Oh Castiel, yes!"

Even angels, it seemed, had an ego. It didn't surprise her much when he reached for the knife again and took hold of it.

"No, don't stop me now!" Meg cried, a pleading tone in her voice.

"I'm not stopping you," he said, and began sliding the knife in and out himself.

She held back her self-congratulatory smile.

Occasionally, Castiel swiped at her juices with the towel to make it seem that was his only interest in what he was doing to her, the gathering of what they needed for the spell. Meg let go and enjoyed every second of it, especially when he tentatively stole out with his free hand and started to finger her clit. She came crying out his name.

"Oh, Cas! Oh Castiel! Ohhh, Cas... Castiel..."

His face twitched and contorted into a snarl as he tossed aside the knife, scooped her up, and began to kiss her, hard and dirty. Meg planted herself firmly in his lap and kissed him back, just as hard as he kissed her.

"I shouldn't do this. I shouldn't do this," he said between kisses, chastising himself.

"Didn't you rebel or something?" she reminded him.

They kissed a little longer before he pulled her away, panting. "We... not here. The babies are just a... only rooms away..."

"I've got a car outside."

Castiel nodded quickly. "Meet you out there."

Getting up, Meg retrieved her jacket, put it on, and grinned at him devilishly. She didn't intend to put on anymore clothes, didn't even care to cover up a thing, she just thought it would be a good show for the angel, to turn him on further.

When Meg had left the room, Castiel called one of his most loyal confidants, Rachel, to his side. "Could you keep an eye on these babies for me? Don't let anyone near them."

She took in his demeanor and appearance. Disheveled hair and clothing, and was he panting? "Have you been involved in a skirmish, Castiel?"

"Yes. Yes, that's it, a skirmish. I succeeded in taking out Crowley."

"Why, that's wonderful! What a mighty victory! How did you - "

"Well, I must go now. We'll talk later."

Rachel stared at the now empty space where Castiel had just been, her mouth open in surprise. "What was he in such a hurry for?"

The what lay sprawled out on the front seat of her car in an alluring pose, wearing only the jacket. In an instant, Castiel was there and upon her, kissing and groping. Meg worked him around until he was sitting in the passenger seat with her in his lap. Castiel kissed her neck, her naked breasts, sucking them, imitating things he had seen in Dean's video. He had been aware of some of the workings of human intercourse before this, but still, a few visual pointers couldn't hurt. Castiel had no idea it could feel like _this_. "Knowledge and appliance of that knowledge are two very different things," he said aloud.

"What the _fuck_ are you talking about?" the demon panted.

"Nothing." They went back to kissing.

Meg shucked the jacket, then undid his tie and held it by each end, pulling him into another long kiss that was mostly tongue. She pulled the tie off slowly and wrapped it around her own neck, letting the two ends hang between her tits. Castiel allowed her to simply undress him a bit, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing it, the suit jacket, and the trench coat open. Meg rubbed his chest up and down. "Do you want to fuck me?" she asked, slowly raking her nails down his stomach. They left behind ragged, bleeding trails.

Castiel did not even flinch. "Yes, I would like to have sex with you."

"Oh please, don't say it like that. Tell me you want to fuck me." Meg scratched his chest with her nails this time.

A little uncomfortable, Castiel repeated, "I want to fuck you."

The words made him squirm, but not the pain... "Can you even feel this?" she asked, again raking her nails down his chest and over his nipples.

"Angels are almost impervious to physical pain," he explained.

As she watched, the scratches healed on their own, backlit by angelic light. "That's a handy little trick. Would have been nice if I'd had something like that a little earlier tonight."

Castiel looked at the injuries the demon who had possessed Christian Campbell had inflicted on her during their torture session. He'd noticed them earlier, but not said anything. Running a hand over a cut on her thigh, the injury started to heal with that same white light.

"Gggggrrraaaah, stop!" Meg screamed. "You fuckwad, I'm a demon!"

Castiel instantly stopped, realizing that his healing light was hurting her. "Oh, God, I'm sorry. I should have thought - "

"And no talk about God!" Angry now, Meg jerked on the release handle for the seat. It fell back, taking a confused Castiel with it. This made it easier for her to yank his pants open and take out his still hard cock. As soon as she began to stroke it, quicker and harder than maybe she should, he cried out with a loud, unsteady moan. "Why the hell can you feel that, if you can't feel pain?"

"The human orgasm is connected to God, and I inhabit a human body."

"Oh shut up about God already. Orgasms totally come from a darker place than that."

"I beg to differ. God created man - "

"If you say 'God' one more time...!" Meg mounted him quickly in an attempt to shut him up already, putting the head of his cock against the entrance to her channel and pushing down on it. The look of erotic ecstasy on the angel's face as he slid up inside her was priceless. Really, Meg wished she could have taken a picture. The aroused noises he made when she started to buck up and down in his lap were even better. The demon scratched his chest one more time just for fun.

The fucking went on for hours. Meg could feel him thrusting upward with every buck of her hips, but still he did not cum, although she had at least seven times. Her knees hurt, her hair was sticking to her forehead with sweat, and as good as he was at this, she wanted to have some voice left when the night was over. Meg came one more time, shaking, moaning hoarsely, her hands braced on his chest so her legs would not give out entirely. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Brow furrowed, Castiel picked up the towel, wondering if his lack of sample collection for the last hour could be what she meant. Meg smacked the towel out of his hand. "Are you going to cum already or what?"

"You mean orgasm."

"Yes, Einstein, that's what I mean."

"What does a German physicist have to do with it?"

If the angel knife had been available at that moment, Meg thought she probably would have stabbed him right then and there. "Just cum so we can be done already!"

"It would kill you."

Meg stopped moving, although he was still hard inside her. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"An angel's orgasm gives off a significant blast of light and sound, significant enough to smite any demon within a mile. At least."

Dumbfounded, she repeated, "At least?"

Castiel's head bobbed up and down rapidly.

"Oh." Meg, rooting around in the center console, came out with a pair of sunglasses. She put them on. "How 'bout now? Are we good?"

He shook his head side to side just as quickly.

"Fuck." Sighing, Meg wondered why it even mattered to her. "It's kind of hard to believe that you can't just cum like a human male can, what with you being inside that vessel and - "

"Oh, the vessel can have a normal orgasm."

Her left eye twitching, Meg wrapped her fingers around Castiel's neck and squeezed. "Then why didn't you cum already?!"

"You weren't having sex with him," Castiel choked out. "You were having sex with me."

She released his neck. "I guess you have a point."

Concentrating for a moment, Castiel let out a moan and arched into her, throwing back his head and closing his eyes.

Meg's left eye twitched again. "Are you cumming right now?"

"Uh huh," he said, and finally relaxed, panting.

She began to choke him again.

The angel was, as before, confused. "Isn't that what you wanted?" he rasped.

Letting out a shrill cry, Meg tried to squeeze harder. "I'll let you know in a minute."

*****

Rachel eyed the demon before her, wondering why Castiel had ever aligned himself with it in the first place. "Castiel, if you needed assistance, you could have called me sooner."

Eyeing her back, Meg assembled all the spell ingredients on the table. "He likes what I do for him too much to call anyone else, toots."

"Toots?" Rachel looked at Castiel. "What is she talking about?"

"Nothing. She's just trying to bother you." For the fifth time, Castiel smoothed down his hair with his fingers, self-conscious about the "after sex" look. "Let's just do the spell."

Meg began to chant in Latin while putting the ingredients in a large marble bowl. She picked up a ceremonial dagger, then held out her hand. Castiel offered his finger. Cutting it, Meg held his hand over the bowl until a few drops of blood had fallen into it. Once that was done, she did the same to her own finger, and once the blood had mixed, there was a large bang, followed by a mushroom cloud of grey smoke rising out of the bowl. She continued chanting as the smoke moved in tendrils purposefully toward the babies in their cribs. The babies inhaled the smoke, whined for a few seconds, and then settled back down, going to sleep.

"It's done," Meg announced. She wrapped her finger in a scrap of cloth.

"What about this?" Castiel held up the towel, his eyebrows dipping in the middle.

"Oh, did I say...? I'm sorry, I was mistaken." Meg put on her jacket. "We needed demon _blood_ for the spell."

Castiel just stared at her as if he was beginning to figure it out.

Looking from one person to the other, Rachel said, "If the spell is done, that means I can smite her now, doesn't it?" She raised a hand toward Meg.

"See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Meg cried, and disappeared.

Rachel, still unsure of what had just happened here, picked up the towel Castiel had been so concerned with and sniffed it. "That's, uh..." She folded her hands behind her back, standing at attention. "Do I even want to know?"

Castiel shook his head, and sighed. "No, you don't."

 

(c) 2011 Demented Stuff/The Pleasure of the People


End file.
